The Internet of things (IoT) refers to the interconnection of objects over the Internet, where any object, device, or machine may send data to and/or receive data from any other object, device, or machine, over the Internet. For example, the Internet of things theoretically provides interconnectivity between smart devices, such as smart or connected vehicles, smart buildings, smart homes, smart devices, smart cities, and so on.
At this period in time, however, much of the interconnectivity between objects is not yet realized. For example, there are many different disparate ways to communicate between devices, across different networks, protocols, media, and providers. In other words, the Internet of things may be possible, but has been compromised due to the compartmentalization of its historical implementation.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.